Gone in sixty seconds
by youfugly
Summary: He knew that look and this was never a good sign. Then he walked out on her a decision he would regret. A Dan and Blair fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Gossip girl or its characters

Well this is my first attempt, i dont know how it turned out, I have loved dan and blair since they started sharing screen time in the middle of this season, and was so disappointed with the finale, i hope they fix that for next season

"_Hello this is Blair Waldorf's phone, if I like you I might find time to call you back and if I don't… well don't bother leaving a message_" Dan sighed, this was the third time he had called in the ten minutes and she still refused to pick up. He was sick of hearing that silly answer phone message and he swore she must of recorded it years ago, but then again this was Blair Waldorf he was talking about and she never was one to be discrete.

Beep. "_Blair look I am sorry okay, I shouldn't have said what I said, and your right I shouldn't have walked out on you today. I promise well spend the rest of the week together, just you me, I was thinking we go out tonight, somewhere nice?_" Dan paused to think, he knew he was clutching at straws and doubted this voicemail would have any effect on her stubbornness, but he may as well try. "_Waldorf please call me back or pick up your damn phone…"_ he paused again getting increasingly frustrated at there lack of contact. "_That's it I'm coming home, I cant take this silence any longer, I love you"_ Dan hung up and looked at his watch. He had lasted only 2 hours since there little 'disagreement,' he hated it when they argued and was determined to put it right. He grabbed his coat and left the office, setting off on foot to reason with Blair.

2 HOURS EARLIER

As Dan made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, he noted Blair sat at the breakfast table. He knew that look and this was never a good sign. As she watched him intently he was could tell she was debating the right moment to begin what he imagined to be a 'painful' conversation. Dan decided maybe if he calmly initiated conversation he could make it to work before things got heated.

"What's wrong Blair?" he asked continuing to pack his bag.

"You know what's wrong." she responded with little hint of emotion.

"Blair look I'm sorry I know I've been at work at lot lately but this weekend well do something fun, please don't be mad." He attempted to reason with her.

"No you've chose unnecessarily to go to work. And me I'm stuck in this great big stupid new house all by myself. Again."

He began to speak, "I'm sorry…" only to be cut off by an increasingly angry Blair.

"Why don't you just marry your work next month instead of me, you obviously find it much more enjoyable." She had raised her voice by now, and Dan could tell this conversation was not going to end well. Dan had proposed to her pretty soon after he had rescued her from her 'fairytale engagement' in Monaco, six months to be exact and that was eight months ago. Now they had set the date to the 16th of April and everything was beginning to fall into place.

"Don't be so ridiculous" he argued, "of course not, I love you" he said hoping Blair's mood may soften considerably.

"No you don't," she was angry and she was willing to show it

"Blair…"

"You don't, admit it, you don't care about me, or our house, or our wedding"

He couldn't understand where this was coming from, yesterday they had been fine, more than fine actually. Her latest accusations however hit a nerve prompting Dan, who had promised himself he would remain calm to shout feeling like he was under pressure in every aspect of his life.

"Ok Blair, I don't. Obviously I never have, its all a lie, when I flew all the way to Monaco to bring you back here, said all those things, argued with my family and friends, just like you did, it was for nothing." He argued, while Blair's face looked on it shock.

"I'm glad you can finally admit it", she wasn't going to back don't now, after all it was him in the wrong.

"So.?" Dan questioned, this phrase reminded him briefly of their first kiss, stood in the foyer of Blair's penthouse and when he finally realised he was falling for her, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

"So why don't you just run back to Serena just like you always did, you don't want me!" She had no idea why she was even speaking like this, she loved him more than chuck or Louis and she didn't want to lose him but somehow the words kept tumbling out.

"Maybe I will" Dan shouted in pure frustration at this current situation.

"So that's it then" she stated putting up the walls and removing from her face any ounce of emotion that may have been there.

Dan didn't know what to say as he eyed her as she reached for her engagement ring before she promptly launched it at him.

Dan had to admit this hurt, he remembered the amount of thought and purpose he had put into that ring, he had wanted it to be perfect. Yes he knew he could never compete with those rings given by Chuck or Louis but in his own way he hoped she liked it more. And she did, well that was until now when it had come hurling into his right arm. Dan watched it roll along the kitchen floor until it came to a stop besides a stool. He walked over and picked it up placing it down on the work surface with force.

"Goodbye Blair." he said before he walked out of the house, leaving her standing there. She had expected him to slam the door but he didn't, silently shutting it on his way out.

PRESENT DAY

Dan hurriedly walked down the street, he had tried calling her a handful of times on his short journey from the office, but she still hadn't responded to his calls.

He sighed as he picked up the pace. He was terrified of losing her and silently prayed she was still in their apartment where she had been 2 hours and 15 minutes ago. He knew he hadn't said it in a while, but she was the most important thing in his life, and she knew that ..didn't she?. Either way he decided her was going to tell her whether she liked it or not. Blair was beautiful, smart and witty, yeah she might sometimes frustrate the hell out of him, or drive him mad, but that was all part of her charm, after all she was Blair Waldorf and that was the thing he loved the most about her.

As he turned the corner he noted the flashing blue lights. Another accident he thought, he swore their new home was set right in the middle of a disaster zone, there had been so many accidents of late he couldn't even count. As he made his way across the road he noted the flashing lights and sirens as they sped away, he also noted the old women on the bench who looked like she had seen a ghost. She was being comforted by another person, and they both looked like they may have been passers by who had happened to be witnesses to the accident. As Dan reached the other side of the road, he noticed a sparkle under the curb. He reached down and couldn't quite understand what he saw. It was what looked like Blair's phone. She had begged him to buy her this stupid pink cover, with gems, sparkles, diamonds he didn't even know what they were, but he knew she loved it, so he had relented buying it her instantly.

He clicked a button, he wasn't defiantly sure how this thing worked, she had insisted on having a unnaturally high tech phone, and to his surprise a message was written across the screen, as he read it through the dots started to connect in his mind and the horrible truth dawned on him.

"**Dan, I'm coming to the office I cant stay here, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overact, we can figure this out we always do, I L..** "and that's where it ended.

He wasn't sure what to think, was he overreacting, it couldn't possibly of been Blair who was involved in the accident was it? She wouldn't of been hit by a car, she's usually so careful, driving Dan mad by waiting for the biggest gaps between each car.

Dan immediately rushed over to the women, who still looked incredibly distressed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, did you witness an accident here around 15 minutes ago?" Dan rambled.

"That poor girl.." the lady recounted almost to herself rather than Dan.

"Please this is really important" he showed her the message unsure if she would be able to read it. "I just found her phone at the side of the road. My fiancée's phone." He stared at the women waiting for any kind of reaction, he didn't know if she would understand what he was trying to ask her.

All of a sudden she acknowledged him. "Dan?"

With that his worst fears were confirmed, "Oh my god, Oh god, Blair." He felt like his legs were going to buckle from under him and just stood there for a second motionless.

"Young man get to that hospital now," The seemingly timid women stood up gesturing towards the town centre.

"How was she, what happened?" he was rambling, and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"The driver, he just didn't see her, but he wasn't going fast, he stopped and tried to help he was mortified." She continued "it was horrible, I was with her for a while she asked for you." The women's eyes fell to the ground.

"What, tell me!" Dan commanded.

"Then she passed out and all the commotion.. I just don't know." Dan looked at her and he knew he had to stay calm.

"Thank you" He gave her a brief hug before he ran towards their new home. As he entered he raced to the kitchen, only to find the object he was searching for where he had left it. He grabbed the ring and raced down stairs. Blair hadn't been ignoring his calls, she had never got them. He was a mess, why did he say such awful things to her, he didn't care about Serena he hadn't for a long time, the only person he cared about was Blair.

Dan was terrified he was about to lose the most important thing in his life, a life which had just been turned upside down.

All he could think was the last words he had said to her,_"Goodbye Blair"_, what if she didnt know he loved her, thought he hated her, how could he have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dan sat down on a chair in the room he had been told to wait in. He couldn't think straight or focus on anything right now._

_No sooner had he sat down the door flung open, it was a doctor with a serious look on his face._

"_Mr Humphrey?" he questioned_

_Dan jumped up at the sound of his name, both pleased but terrified of what he was about to say._

"_I'm Doctor Williams, you have to come with me now." _

"_What's wrong, she's okay isn't she?" he rambled while making his way hurriedly across the room, while the doctor acknowledged the look of horror on his face._

_They both made there way out into the corridor as he spoke, full of technical terms Dan didn't really understand._

"_What does that mean" he desperately asked_

"_She stable at the moment but her right leg is in a pretty bad way, we need to take her up to surgery as soon as possible."_

"_So why haven't you?" Dan raised his voice slightly._

"_Because Mr Humphrey" he paused "She's demanded we let her see you before she goes. Blair seems to be a somewhat stubborn young lady, she's been using threats and everything" He chuckled slightly before his face once again grew serious._

"_That's sounds very much like the Blair I know and love," thank god _he subconsciously thought, if she's using threats she must be okay, he felt his body physically relax.

"But you have to understand Mr.." "Please call me Dan" "..Dan she's still in a very serious condition, and we have several concerns other than he leg.

"Like what" he wasn't sure how much he actually wanted to know

"Were beginning to worry she might be having trouble breathing, though she firmly denies it and are carrying out more tests as we speak" he continued as they reached a door. " You have a few minutes before were taking her up, she's just through here" The doctor pushed open the door for Dan to walk through.

When he entered he didn't know what to expect and he froze at what he saw.

She looked worse than he ever could have imagined, her once perfect face was scratched and cut, while her long flowing hair hung limplessly, tucked behind her ears. The room was full of machines that were making noise in the background. He consciously stopped himself from looking upon her leg and he couldn't help but feel responsible for this. If he hadn't had walked out on her, she wouldn't of been rushing to come see him, and wouldn't be in this state.

That was when her eyes fell upon his face, his eyes were filling with tears and he took a second to compose himself

"I love you Blair, but your so stupid! Why wont you let them take you, they'll make you better" he approached her bed, stating forcefully but with loving intentions the facts.

She opened her mouth to talk, she looked so fragile, a image that couldn't have been anymore different from the one the doctor had put in his head by stating her 'stubbornness.'

" I had to see you first" she said removing the mask over her face, meaning Dan could visably see her struggling to talk and more worryingly breathe.

He grabbed hold of her hand and smiled to himself when she gripped it tighly.

"well im here now" he was looking intently into her eyes

She continued.. " I had to see you incase anything…."

"Woah Woah Woah Blair, stop, don't be so ridiculous, your going to be fine, well be back at home tearing shreds out of each other before you know it" he couldn't actually believe she was talking like this, this definatly was not the Blair he knew.

"Im just saying." she paused, " I wanted you to know im sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I don't know what I was thinking." she coughed weakly

"No listen to me" he demanded "you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault, you here me, all my fault, and im sorry. She listened as he continued. "and I realised I don't know if you know how much you mean to me, your everything to me Blair!" She smiled, "well except maybe princess" This prompted a small chuckle from Dan. Princess was their new puppy. Lily had been looking after her while they got settled in their house to help them out. But she really was the apple of Blair's eye and even Dan sometimes got jealous.

"and you have about 5 messages on your phone letting you know how sorry I am." he pulled it out of his pocket.

"How did you….?" she looked on in awe

"It doesn't matter but for now you have to focus on getting better and stop being so stubborn! He tried to force his face into a grin, putting up a strong front for her. " I have something for you." He pulled out her engagement ring and gently pushed it onto her finger, the same place it had been only about 3 hours ago.

"Thankyou Dan" her smile lit up her scratched face, making her every bit as beautiful as she was before.

The doctor re entered the room, and Dan knew what this meant.

"Well I have to go now," his hold on her hand strengthened "but ill see you in a few hours" he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Im so sorry for this morning, but just think next month were getting married" He knew in his head this was probably unrealistic as there was no way Blair would go down the aisle looking any less than perfect. But he thought it would make her feel better none the less.

"yes but my leg"…. she looked down. He kissed her again on the forehead.

Dan was trying hard to withhold the tears, and he could tell as was she.

"I love you so much Dan" she was terrified and hated hospitals at the best of times, any mind the worst, as this was.

"Me too," this had to be the single most awful thing he had ever had to do in his life, he had every confidence she would be absolutely fine, but somehow her fear, had turned this moment into some kind of crazy goodbye, which it wasn't at all. The difference this time was that it wasn't him walking out on her as it had been earlier, It seemed to be her pulling away from him.

"Remember no soppy articles or poems" Blair looked at Dan sternly and for the first time in the conversation, playfully.

"Shut up Blair!" he raised his voice before kissing her much more forcefully wrapping his hand into her hair. "Right so I guess Ill go find our families yes, im sure they'll be on their way" Dan suggested after pulling away, trying to give himself a reason to leave before literally broke down in front of Blair. Dan then noticed the doctor, whom he had almost forgot was stood in the corner of the room, leaving him slightly embarrassed about their little moment. Their conversation had lasted only just only five minutes though it seemed an eternity since he had first layed eyes on her in the hospital.

"okay… so?" she quietly replied, breathlessly. This time it was not a so lets kiss or a so lets break up it was a horrible repsonse to describe a time when they were being forced to part.

"Ill see you in a few hours Blair, ill be right over there I promise" Dan said releasing her hand slowly.

"yes I guess you will" While she looked much more relaxed he could still see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"you'll be fine" he reiterated.

Dan backed towards the door, knowing he had to leave now or he never would.

"Look after her" he muttered to the doctor, before leaving the room.

Dan hurried down the corridor, dodging the people coming towards him, he felt like he was trapped and had to get some fresh air, as he reached the exit he turned swiftly left round the corner, only to sink to the ground. He couldn't help the tears that fell, and then fell some more. He felt like he should beable to hold it together better than this, after all she was the one in pain. But he was worried about her in such a way he didn't know how to describe it.

Head resting on his knees, eyes to the ground, he heard the rush of hurried footsteps towards him, stopping directly above his figure.

"Dan oh my god" He looked up to see his father and lily above him. His dad took his hand and pulled him up into a hug. Lily looked on before placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do" Dan uttered quietly.

"Come inside with us, you can explain everything.." His dad calmly stated. Dan wiped his eyes, before picking himself up, composing himself and making his way inside a place, he wished he would never have to visit again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Dan, Lily and Rufus remained glued to the seats in the waiting room. Dan had anxiously explained what happened from their argument right down to finding her phone on the pavement.

They had listened intently to his story chipping in the occasional comforting word, his dad reassuring him everything would be fine. "Remember when you got together, half the upper east side did all they could to split you up and look at you now, your getting married in a month" Rufus said optimistically.

His dad was right literally everyone had took a swipe at their relationship beginning with Serena and eventually ending with people whom he didn't even know. Noticeably absent from this plotting was Chuck, Dan was wary of this and couldn't help but feel he still had trouble to come. However according to Gossip girl he had fallen off the radar, and was doing business abroad, so Dan probably had nothing to worry about.

For now though silence filled the room as they waited for any news.

As if on queue only a few moments later a familiar face appeared, Doctor Williams.

"How is she?" Dan jumped in.

"She absolutely fine, everything went well, although she's obviously broken her leg, so with need lots of rest for the next few months." he said looking almost cheerful, although Dan was thrilled she would be fine, he resented the doctors seemingly carefree current mood.

"Thank God" Dan responded, initially as a comment in his head but one that came tumbling out.

"You can come see her if you like?" He asked.

"Yes of course that would be great thank you" Dan turned to Rufus and Lily, "Do you want to come too?"

"No its alright well visit later, give you two some time to yourselves." Dan gave his dad a hug and lily squeezed his hand before he made his way up the corridor.

As he entered the room he registered it was noticeably brighter, Blair beaming smile caught his attention, and he immediately pulled her into a silent hug.

"See I told you that it would all be fine" Dan smiled, after pulling away but now maintaining a tight grip on her hand.

"Well you know me always one for dramatics" Blair giggled up at him.

"I sure do Waldorf", he again responded lightly, "So how you feeling seriously?" he tone grew more concerned.

"Well I'm tired, but apart from that I feel fine, much better now when I look down at my legs, they both look fully intact." She noticed Dan's eyes fall sadly to the bottom half of her body. "But its fine Dan, don't worry about it, the Doctor said it will start to recover in a few months."

"Okay well that's good then, but just so you know, I'm staying home as much as I can."

"Well I'm sure I can construct a list of orders for you to carry out, you can become my new little maid Humphrey, but don't think your good looks will help you replace Dorota as my number one." she stated seriously before the smile she had tried to hide appeared on her face.

Dan smiled, "Oh and Humphrey, what is that!" she plastered a look of pure disgust on her face.

He immediately knew what she was talking about, he was wearing a old plaid shirt, one his dad had picked up on the way to the hospital fully aware he probably wouldn't leave until Blair was okay, and preventing his son from wearing the same shirt for more time than was healthy for anyone.

"My dad brought it, so I would change, and just so you know I feel much better in knowing my evil little dictator of taste is back" he grinned, he was enjoying the light banter between them that had initially resulted in an attraction during that Christmas break two years ago.

"Well I suggest you take it off and put it where it belongs - the trash" she stated letting go of his hand to cross her arms.

"Blair Waldorf, trying to undress me in a public place, I thought I was the one from the lower class background." he teased her.

"Shut up Humphrey!, before you met me you wouldn't know true fashion if it hit you in the eye," She stated proudly.

"Whatever Blair" he grinned, he would never win this argument with Blair, one they had been having about four years even when they maintained hatred for each other.

"Now Humphrey what I suggest is that you take your ass and go get me a drink, she declared, before I dehydrate. And no snail pace walk, I want it before I turn one hundred." She stated .

"Well well I didn't realize someone had turned round and made you the boss of me, Darling." the last word was laced with sarcasm which Blair recognized.

"You do realise sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Humphrey, now go! She ordered.

"Okay okay I'm going.. He said as he walked from the room" acting defeated, but thrilled at their current optimistic attitude.

Around fifth teen minutes later Dan was making his way back to her room, as he walked past the window he noted a male figure sat down next to Blair's bed. After looking more closely he realized he recognized this mysterious figure - it was Chuck Bass

Dan couldn't help but feel angry and betrayed at the same time, why was she talking to him. Even worse she didn't seem to be making any effort to make him leave. He stood there for a moment and managed to reason with the situation in his head. Blair had been hurt and as they had history he had every right to make sure she was alright, she would probably tell him about it when he returned he thought.

Standing there Dan felt uncomfortable and intrusive and decided to go find his Dad and Lily for a while

Upon his return , notable without the drink he said "so anything interesting happened while I've been away"

"Humphrey you have been gone like 30 minutes what possibly could of happened, I've been laid here bored out of my head, now where's my drink?" she questioned, "don't tell me you forgot it!"

"Uh", Dan managed to mutter he didn't understand why she was lying to him, he would of understood it wasn't as if he was going to hunt him down and punch him for just checking if she was okay, he would have been exactly the same if it had been Serena who had been hurt.

"Spit it out Humphrey, what's wrong?" she said as he paced the room.

"Can we talk Blair?" he said seriously still stood up.

"What about, what's happened?" Blair's smile was replaced by a frown.

"Our argument, why did you have to bring up Serena, I haven't even seen her in a couple of months, the past is the past right?" he looked into her eyes.

"I was just angry Dan, I'm sorry I know you hate it when I say things like that", her voice saddened

"We all have history just like you and chuck, but their out of our lives now yeah?" he stated

"Yes of course" she tried to reach out for his hand, only for him to pull it out her reach.

"Blair why are you lying to me?" he suddenly grew serious

"what" was all she responded

"Well I saw Chuck here earlier, and I just assumed he was worried which was fine, but you've just lied to my face and I don't understand." he rambled on.

"Look Dan I'm really sorry", she sensed she had to put out a apology because he looked genuinely worried and upset. "I didn't want to lie to you, but I also didn't want him to put a damper on things, I know how you feel about him. I was just going to pretend it never happened to keep us both happy, he only wanted to see if I was okay, and then he left."

"You should of just told me Blair," Dan finally sat down in the Chair and let Blair take his hand.

"I know I should, and I probably would have done later or something, I was just trying to keep the peace" She tugged on his arm, attempting to initiate a hug, which he obliged.

He played with her hair, with his free hand, "I just don't want anything or anyone to take you away from me."

"Oh don't worry you and Cedric are stuck with me for the long-term." she gladly stated

"I'm glad, so how long is it until I can whisk you out of here?"

"A couple more days I think, but until then I expect your presence hourly, no time for sleep Humphrey!"

"ill try my best Waldorf" he kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes had passed when Dan spoke again "Blair, do you want me to get you anything, fashion magazines?" receiving no reply he maneuvered his head to look at her face, only to discover she was fast asleep. He really was in the most uncomfortable position known to man half sat half perched on the side of her bed, but her head was resting on his chest, and he really didn't want to wake her, enjoying the closeness. "Well" he sighed quietly, " looks like I'm going to have the delight that is neck ache tomorrow", and he too closed his eyes.

Half a hour had passed when Rufus knocked on the door in a attempt to locate his son. He opened the door a fraction only to discover the sleeping pair, he smiled before closing it quietly. He had found the pair of them in a similar position many times on the sofa of the loft, normally with some black and white movie playing to itself in the background.

**im really looking forward to the next few chapters, i have it all planned out, going in a different direction eventually focusing on the impending wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair sleepily opened her eyes as daylight began to crack through the blinds causing her to squint. It took her a second to take in her surroundings, as the previous days horrific events came flooding back to her. She twisted her head to look around the room, only to realize she had fallen asleep on Dan's chest and could now hear the steady beat of his heart under her left ear which was surprisingly reassuring in the current situation. She slowly lifted her head and adjusted her position to lay on her pillow. She could now see Dan clearly and literally had no idea how he had managed to sleep in what looked like the most uncomfortable position known to man. He looked pretty rough she had to admit, which was not surprising taking into account the circumstances and the fact that if anything like this had happened to Dan she didn't know how she would get through the day. She really didn't like hospitals especially being alone in at night, this thankfully she hadn't had to experience yet thanks to Dan's all nighter at the hospital. She put a hand out to smooth out a piece of his dark hair, only for him to slowly begin to stir.

He blinked a couple of times, like her looking unsure of his surroundings at first before lifting his body up slightly.

"Hey" he almost whispered before reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"I don't know how you slept like that you know, you almost looked in pain to me" she stated her head facing the opposite direction as he pulled her tighter into his arms. She was attempting to avoid any kind of conversation on a emotional level to prevent further tears for either of them.

"I would never leave you here on your own, you know that" he whispered before releasing his hold on her.

"So" she said trying to remain upbeat, "you grab a wheelchair and well make a run for it? I think we can be back at the house before anybody notices"

"As much as I would love to do that, I somehow don't think your doctors would be too thrilled" he smiled up at her.

"Oh come on Humphrey live life on the wild side for once" she tried to smirk at him.

"Blair are you trying to get me arrested or something, kidnapping a Waldorf I bet I could go down for a good ten years for that, and that's not counting what your mother would do to me." he stated lightly. "Speaking of which she should be on the plane home from Paris as we speak." he remembered, he hadn't really enjoyed the conversation explaining what had happened to a horrified Eleanor who had assured him she would be on the first possible flight back to New York.

Blair nodded intently dreading the moment mother would arrive, and see for herself how bad Blair assumed she currently looked.

"Would you like anything" Dan asked softly as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"I'm okay thank you I have everything I want here" she smiled, before composing herself. "Hey since when did I get all soppy, if this is what living with a Brooklynite does to me maybe I should relocate" she laughed lightly.

"Over my dead body are you moving anywhere" he said seriously.

"Dan that's so not amusing in our current situation" she eyed him before playfully slapping him across the chest.

_5 days later_

"Dan help I need you" Blair almost screamed from her bed which she had hardly left since Dan had brought her home two days ago this was of course down to her leg, which was heavily encased in pot at the moment.

"What's wrong are you okay?" he said, breathing heavily as it became obvious he had rushed upstairs immediately to her aid.

"Yes I just need the remote thank you" she smiled sheepishly up at him as her obliged her request.

"You scared me I thought something was seriously wrong!" he frowned at his giggling fiancée.

"You will be Waldorf, you will be, just you wait till your feeling better and you will suffer the consequences" he smiled down at her before sitting on the bed and putting a arm around her back causing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So what we watching?" he asked, assuming it would be one of two things, a pointless daytime chat show, or his preferred option one of their favourite movies.

"I'm thinking breakfast at tiffany's" she said as she turned to look at him, prompting him to kiss her lovingl_y. _


End file.
